Avoiding the Ghosts of the Eastern Kingdoms
by Grim0h
Summary: This is part one of the X part series called Chronicles of Tooby.


Part 1:

Avoiding the Ghosts of the Eastern Kingdoms:

The group stood infront of the giganitc doors of thier last stop in the Scarlet Monastery. Inside was the high command. The smell of death filled the air of this once beautiful courtyard. Each member was exhausted from the hours of fighting. Hopfully this will be last time they'll, or anyone else will have to see the scarlet crusade again.

Marissa, or Slit as her friends called her, the undead rogue stood infront of the door. She was the hardest hit by the Scarlet Crusade. Many of her best friends had been killed by the crusade's attemp to rid the land of their enemies, the forsaken undead. Now, however, with the invasion of the scourge the Scarlet Crusade have been more relentless in their crusade. Killing more and more of her loved ones and fellow warriors. Until they crossed the line and killed her husband.

Tooby, the Troll Hunter was the youngest of the group, was very good friends with Marissa. He walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you going to be alright?" He asked with concern. "We can rest here for awhile, they wont get help here for a long time." Slit smiled and looked at Tooby "No, I'll be fine. It's time these people paid."

Another undead female, by the name of Amy a priest, walked tward the two. "We've got your back Slit!" She smiled. Slit smiled back and sighed "Then you two will understand." She grabbed the huge rings of the gigantic doors and threw them open. Knocking both Tooby and Amy to the walls on each side. Inside was, what seemed like, an entire army of scarlet clerics and other 'holy men'. "I have to do this alone." Slit sighed. Tooby hopped up and yelled "No Slit! You don't have to do this!" In outrage Amy too, stood "You can have help, lets destroy these bastards!" Slit laughed "No, what these people did to me and my family and all my friends. I have to kill each and everyone of them myself." With that she began closing the doors, she whispered "I love you all." The doors closed shut. Tooby, rammed himself into it and began banging on the doors, the sounds of metal on metal muffling the knocks from inside. Tooby, half in tears and hald yelling uncontrollably, was pulled from the door from Amy yelling "We have to go now. There are powerful magics in there!" the ground began to shake and the building began to crumble "Now!" Amy shouted. Both Tooby and Amy ran out of the Monastery, trying to outrun the inevitable collapse.

Outside the monastary Tooby whept over the rubble, where his very close and dear friend now lay under. Amy tried to confort him but it was too late for anything.

Tooby sat up quickly in bed dringed in sweat, breathing hard. His wife sat up aswell "What's wrong honey?" She asked. Tooby, put his head in his hands, tears began to run down cheeks "Marissa, she died. I just can't...handle it." Tooby's wife held him stroking his head "I know, I know. It'll be ok, she did what she had to." He jerked away from his wife and jerked the covers off. "I need to go on a walk." He slowly walked out of his hotel room, quietly closing the door, to not wake the childern.

Tooby's wife followed him to the balcony of the Inn. She put a hand on his shoulder as he gazed into the highlands of Arathi. The sound of birds seemed to be drowned by the constant thinking of Tooby. "It seems," Tooby began "That ever since we've moved here, for my quests. That things seem to be getting worse for this family." Tooby's wife raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well," Tooby began to think "Slit's death, my inhability to aim anymore and Bubbles' unhappiness." He turned his head to a large male lion sleeping on the floor. His wife sighed "Well, what do you want to do about it. Should we go back to hillsbrad?" "No." Tooby turned to his wife "We need to move back to Desolace or Orgrimmar or even the Crossroads." Tooby's wife laughed "How do you suppose you're going to explain this to your kids?" "Easy!" Tooby laughed "The miners down in Kalimdor just struck gold and need an extra hand." Tooby's wife became agestated and finalyl spoke what's on her mind "When are you going to tell them you're a warrior for the Horde?" Tooby's smile quickly changed to a stren complection "Never, I told you about this. I don't want them doing what I do. The family bloodline of Warriors needs to end here."

"So what, even when they're your age you're going to keep saying 'oh I need to help the guys at the mine.' when you're going to go into battle?" Tooby lowered his brow "That's the plan, maybe one of our boy's will be a miner, or maybe a scientist."

"Just tell me what is your problem with let you're boys fight for their home!" "Because!" "Because why!" "Because I never want them to feel as much guilt as I do!" Tooby's yell echoed through the hills, he quieted down "I have killed countless things, Ogres, Burning Blade Orcs and even Trolls." Tooby's wife was speechless "So just, just keep all the reason's I'm gone for days on ends off the kid's minds."

The next day the family was on the Zepplin for home. Kids eager to see their Uncle Neo and maybe thier grandpa Bissopem. Tooby held his wife as they watched the shore of Durotar come into veiw. "A lot better than the dieing forests of the Eastern Kingdoms." Tooby laughed "It also beats Desolace." His wife snickered. "What?" Tooby asked in seriousness "What's wrong with desolace?"


End file.
